It Happened One Morning
by scrivania
Summary: Life With Derek... it's Casey and Derek arguing over something that really isn't as stupid as it seems, PLEASE READ Challenge story to ghostwriter's forum Rated for language


_A/N: this was a challenge on ghostwriter's forum... i honestly don't know whether i like it or not, but whatever. Here it is. _

_It Happened One Morning_

"**Derek! Give it back!" Casey, clad in pajamas, getting ready for school, glared at Derek, who was holding an orange bottle of prescription pills in his hand, just out of Casey's reach. **

"**Not until you tell me what's in it." **

"**I'm not going to do that, you were fine not caring for an entire year, and NOW you want to know?" **

"**Well, truth be told, I've always been curious... but this morning seemed like the perfect opportunity to annoy you, since _I'm_ ready for school early for once, and what do ya know? You're not." **

"**Alright, whatever, you can rub that in my face later, just give me the FRIGGIN pills!"**

**Derek answered simply. "No." **

**But after a moment, he continued, "I bet... that it's a birth control pill, because you sleep with so many guys or something." **

"**Yea that's right, I'm the school slut," she said sarcastically. "But that's pretty rich coming from you, who can't keep his lips (or other body parts) off (or out of) an attractive girl for more than ten minutes." **

**Derek looked smug. "I know, all the girls want me, don't they?" **

"**NO! They _don't!_ And if you don't remember what this conversation was originally about, it was about you giving me my pills!" **

**Casey normally was a super organized control freak, and if anything, upbeat. Definitely a half full kind of girl, even if she hated the situation she was in. But right now... **

**She just knew that Derek would end up finding out. But she wouldn't admit it. She wouldn't tell. She wouldn't tell him that she was on pain killers, without any doctor's orders but her own. She wouldn't admit it to ANYONE, that she was addicted, and that liked the calming sensation that the pills gave her. The feeling of the pain killers working their way through her blood system. It was the only thing that kept her functioning normally. Her parents didn't know, her friends didn't, hell, she hated that she herself knew what she was doing to herself. **

**But when she started taking them a year ago, it was more of an experiment, and after a couple of weeks, she started to get irritable when she didn't take them each morning, and she felt panicky, and not in control of her body, or her brain, and her thoughts. So she just continued to take them... _just for a little bit, _she used to think to herself. **

**In fact... right now, her hands started shaking just the slightest bit. The bathroom and Derek started spinning in her eyes. She didn't get to take the pills yesterday because she was pressed for time, and she KNEW she needed them this morning, when she felt like a panic attack was coming. When she went up to get the pills... there was Derek, holding the bottle out of her reach. **

"**DEREK!" She shrieked suddenly. "THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY! I NEED THOSE PILLS!" **

"**WHY?" He yelled back. "SO YOU CAN KEEP DESTROYING YOURSELF? POPPING PAIN KILLERS OVER AND OVER AGAIN WHEN LIFE GETS TOO ROUGH?" **

"**I-I- w-what? You know?" **

"**You must think I'm an idiot if you thought I wouldn't figure it out in over a year's time."**

**Casey paused for a moment, a look of anger on her face. "Alright, you've had your laugh, Casey is dependant on a stupid pill because she is a weak person. You win, Derek. You win yet again. Just give me the pills." **

"**No." **

"**You enjoy watching me suffer, don't you?" **

"**No." His voice was slightly softer now, but the difference was hardly noticeable. "That's why I can't let you do this. Be controlled by a pill. That's not who you are." **

**Casey was a little taken aback. "Who would've known that THE Derek cared? And all this time I thought I was just the annoying control freak girl that you were forced to live with because of our parents." **

"**I-- well—no, you're not at all." Derek stuttered a little and turned his head away from Casey, avoiding her eyes. "What I mean to say is—" **

**Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. A few seconds later, he realized what he was doing and abruptly turned away, his cheeks a little pink. This was Casey, and although they weren't actually related... he knew nothing would ever come of it. **

**As a sign of defeat, he put the pills into her hands, and turned and walked away. **

**Casey stood, watching Derek's retreating form from the bathroom, shocked at what just happened a few seconds ago. _Derek.. just..kissed.._. she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She went to finally open the bottle of pills, but then let go of the lid and placed the pills back on the shelf. **

**Maybe she wouldn't take the pills today. For Derek. **

_A/N I don't really know what i thought of it. Please review and tell me your honest opinon and what you liked/disliked. Thank you so much!_


End file.
